La Quinta Confesión
by Meems Asakura
Summary: Una y otra vez, he intentado decirle a él que lo amo con locura, que no puedo vivir con él y que quiero vivir con él el resto de mis días... pero ¿Por qué siempre ha confundido mis confesiones? - Mimí  ONE SHOT


**NOTA DE LA AUTORA**: DIGIMON no me pertenece y este fic no es con fines de lucro. Por Fans y para Fans. Aunque ya me gustaría tener mi propio Tai.

Dedicado a Asia & a Dieguito mi propio Tai 3

* * *

**SUMMARY**: Una y otra vez, he intentado decirle a él que lo amo con locura, que no puedo vivir con él y que quiero vivir con él el resto de mis días... pero ¿Por qué siempre ha confundido mis confesiones? - Mimí [ONE SHOT]

* * *

_Tai POV_

Me mirabas coquetamente como la primera vez que cruzamos nuestras miradas, no pude evitarlo y aunque me engañaras una y otra vez siempre terminaba cayendo en las redes de tu cuerpo y tu corazón y es que para mi seguías siendo mi pequeña amiga inocente.

- ¡Taichi! – Reclamaste mí atención y algo en mí se erizó, podía imaginar el olor de tu piel y un roce entre nuestros cuerpos, pero nada. Tú seguías siendo mi mejor amiga, no te podía hacer algo así y aún menos no quería dejar de estar junto a ti.

-Lo siento Mimí, me enredé en un pensamiento, ¿Qué me comentabas? – Le sonreí y algo en ella se tensó y de un momento a otro volvió a tomar la palabra.

- Qué rabia, podrías decirme que te aburro – Su mirada bajó y un dejo de tristeza se apareció.

- No me aburres, tú nunca, es tan solo que he estado bastante ocupado en la universidad, no me mates – Volví a sonreír y el dejo de tristeza desapareció instantáneamente.

- Está bien...te contaba eso de Mike, sé que me gusta y está bastante bueno, pero él no ha hecho nada y pienso que tal vez no le guste – Un extraño brillo apareció en su mirada y algo se me tenso... ¿No podía ser una indirecta cierto?

- No sé... yo creo que deberías ser directa ¿No?... con todos tus novios fuiste sumamente franca cuando te gustaban, ¿Por qué ahora él nerviosismo? – Intenté ser lo más normal y estar lo más tranquilo que nunca. En cierto modo envidie a Michael por tener el amor de mi princesa.

- Ahora es diferente... tú sabes, Mike fue un amigo desde pequeña y lo quiero muchísimo. No es lo mismo que con Joe, Koushiro o incluso que Matt. Ahora estoy enamorada – Se había puesto colorada y mi corazón se partió en muchos pedazos.

- Ahh... pero debes armarte de valor y decírselo, si no se lo dices pronto, nunca sabrás lo que siente él – _Mejor dile tú y pon en práctica ese consejo_ me dijo me fuero interno, no podía decirle a Mimí aquello todos decían que era muy valiente, pero en el fondo solo era un idiota cobarde.

Me miró pensativa y supe que algo se le había metido en la cabeza, una gran sonrisa adornaba sus grandes y jugosos labios.

- ¡Ya sé! – Dijo ella mirándome atentamente.

- ¿Qué pasa? – Algo me decía que lo que venía no era tan lindo...

- ¿Puedo practicar mi confesión contigo Tai? – Un gran calor subió por mi cara, no tenía ni idea que decirle o qué pensar.

_Mimí POV_

Decir que estaba harta era poco, le mandaba constantemente indirectas y el idiota no me decía nada. Si realmente me gustara Mike, ¿no crees que no estaría hablando contigo para pasar más tiempo contigo? Si que era lento mi querido Taichi, siempre me había encantado y cuando había vuelto de Estados Unidos me había decidido a conquistar a ese bombón... pero cuando me estaba declarando...

*FLASH BACK*

- ¿De qué me querías hablar _princesa_? – Me encantaba escuchar que era su princesa y cada vez que lo escuchaba me ponía toda colorada.

- Sabes... me gusta una persona – Le dije lo más calmada que intenté estaba muy nerviosa y no podía dejar de mirar como sus ojos mi miraban mientras me volvía loca en ese chocolate color de sus ojos.

- ¿Sí? – Me preguntó de manera sorpresiva.

- Es un poco mayor que yo... y-

- ¡El Superior Joe! – Me gritó el idiota... iba a decir que era él, pero el _baka_ soltó aquella estupidez.

- ¿Eh?... sí... sí El Superior Joe – Dije con poco ánimo.

- Entonces no te preocupes... yo te ayudaré a conseguir el corazón de ese chico – Me dijo de manera dulce y yo que aún estaba atrapada en sus ojos no podía despegarme de aquellas orbas.

Y tal como lo pensó... me ayudó hasta que terminé comenzando una relación que duró 5 meses. El Superior no era como Taichi, era muy perfeccionista, y demasiado cuadrado y siempre estaba apurado para ir a estudiar a la universidad, no era como Taichi. El problema no era ese... si no que el _baka_ de Tai siempre identificó a otra persona antes que a él.

- Me gusta un chico sumamente inteligente – Le dije la segunda vez aún más nerviosa que la última vez

- ¿Koushiro? – Me dijo mientras volvía a repetir el sermón y sus intento de flechazo con el cerebrito

- Me gusta un chico extremadamente guapo – Era la tercera vez... mentalmente me repetía que la tercera era la vencida.

- Wow... pensé que no te gustaba Yamato – Y otra vez íbamos con el cuento de sus intromisiones cada vez que estaba junto al rubio.

Lamentablemente había pasado una cuarta vez y el baka no podía entender...

- Me gusta un chico que me conoce sumamente bien Tai... – Dije su nombre intencionalmente en la misma frase, pero no éste _baka_ le pagaban por ser tan adorablemente estúpido.

- Michael se ve que está loco por ti – Mi corazón volvió a desmoronarse y es que siempre él sabía arruinar los buenos momentos.

*FIN DEL FLASH BACK*

- ¿Y? – Le pregunté nuevamente... estaba soqueado mi _baka_ y era la quinta vez, no desistiría esta vez.

- Pero... no soy rubio – Soltó, ya me veía a Tai utilizando una peluca con la gran mata de cabello que escondía tras su peinado rebelde.

- Da lo mismo – Sonreí ampliamente, este chico no se me escapaba una vez más.

- Pero... –

- Nada de peros... ¿No eres mi mejor amigo? – Le dije desafiando el puesto que el solo se había designado.

-Obvio... pero ¿Cómo quieres qué te ayude? –

- Ven – Le tomé el brazo y lo llevé a una parte que tenía muy bien estudiada, era la parte central del parque y un pequeño lago se dejaba ver en el atardecer, era realmente hermoso y sumamente romántico.

- ¿Qué es este lugar? –

- Es mi lugar favorito del parque... es mi secreto y ahora será nuestro – Le dije mientras lo encaraba tranquilamente y me enfrentaba a sus dulces ojos color chocolate.

_Normal POV_

Taichi por su parte no quería estar ahí el sólo pensar que eso era solo un juego para su amiga le dolía, aunque sabía que aquello no volvería a pasar o tal vez nunca pasaría. Mejor debería atesorar aquello como su mejor recuerdo.

- Tienes qué partir Tai – Dijo ella en un tono de puchero, el moreno por su parte se sonrojo y no sabía cómo partir.

- ¿Qué debo decir? – No entendía porque ella lo metía en aquellos problemas siempre, estaba más que nervioso.

- Sé supone que te cité en el parque y tú me preguntas ¿Por qué te cité _baka_? – Ella lo miraba con tono de reproche y él no podía hacer nada más que seguirle la corriente.

- Mimí... ¿Por qué me citaste? – Dijo él... decir que estaba nervioso era poco.

- Tenía algo que decirte Taichi –

- Ah... Es lindo el lugar – Se estaban llevando los dos como si de una película romántica fuera.

- Lo escogí especialmente para la situación –

- ¿Qué situación? – Estaba más colorado qué un tomate y ella no estaba menos colorada, parecían sacados del mismo racimo.

- Tengo que decirte algo muy importante – Se acercó aún más al moreno.

- Dime... _princesa – _Y allí estaba esa especie de código que habían encontrado juntos cada vez que el moreno rompía la declaración de ella.

- Estoy enamorada de un chico... –

- Ya... – Él podía recordar la cantidad de veces que ella le había dicho que quería a otro hombre, cualquiera menos él.

- Él es mayor que yo, inteligente, guapo, me conoce desde siempre, es bueno en el fútbol y él único que puede ocupar el puesto del príncipe – Dijo ella midiendo cada una de las palabras.

Taichi no entendía nada... era como la reunión de cualidades de los otros que ella le había confesado... mayor que ella, Joe. Inteligente, Koushiro. Guapo, Yamato. Me conoce desde siempre, Michael... pero ¿Por qué ahora había incluido él fútbol?

- ¿Yo? – Intentó asimilar... siempre él se negaba a escuchar el nombre del otro chico y terminaba las frases por ella, así le dolía menos.

- Si tú... Taichi – Ella podía ver como la sorpresa invadía al moreno, al parecer estaba por fin entendiendo todo.

- ¿Nunca fue otro...siempre fui yo? – Estaba anonadado... no podía ser verdad que él había sido tan estúpido.

- Siempre fuiste tú _baka_ – Ella lo abrazó y algo en él se tranquilizo... había amado a la jovencita en secreto siendo una especie de paño de lágrimas cuando ella siempre había intentado decir que lo amaba.

- Yo también... _princesa_ – Él acaricio la delgada cintura de ella.

- Espera... ¡STOP! – Dijo ella algo histérica

- ¿Qué te pasa _princesa_? –

- Si te gustaba... ¡¿Por qué &%$"·# nunca lo dijiste Taichi? –

- Cuida esa boquita señorita – Dijo el amenizando el ambiente.

- Dímelo –

- ¿Qué cosa? – Se hizo el desentendido en el tema.

- ¿Por qué nunca me dijiste qué me querías? – Estaba sumamente enojada... si él estaba enamorado de ella... ¿Por qué nunca la detuvo de las garras de los otros chicos?

- Pensé que ibas a ser más feliz... siempre pensé que me querías como un hermano y tal vez nuestra amistad se quebraría –

- ¡Eres un _baka_! – gritó ella enojada... se quería ir de allí en ese mismo instante, pero un brazo fuerte la agarró.

- ¡Hey!... no te vayas – Le dijo susurrando lo último al oído de ella.

- ¿Por qué? – Estaba exasperada...enfurecida.

- Por qué te falta lo más importante de una confesión –

- ¿Qué? – Se voltio a verlo... no entendía nada.

- El beso – El susurró hizo que se le erizara la piel y sin que pudiera pensar ya estaba siendo besada dulcemente por el _baka_ de Tai.

Se separaron por falta de aire, pero la tristeza que habían tenido anteriormente en sus ojos, se había disipado completamente.

- Sonará estúpido tal vez... pero, ¿Quieres ser la _princesa_ de mi cuento de hadas Mimí? –

- Mientras tú seas el príncipe y sea un cuento de amor – Dijo ella acortando nuevamente sus distancias.

* * *

Gracias por leer :D

Un review no mata a nadie n.n

Saludos y muchos besos Meems


End file.
